To Bend to Your Needs
by Hime-Chama
Summary: first fanfic-Allen is now in a Different types of costumes! and the servant or maybe even slave of Kanda due to some unusual circumstances. But Kanda is seriously acting weird Yullen Fluff in later chapters Rated T just to be in the safe side
1. A Pink Frilly Tutu

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! And if it did belong to me, Lenalee would be long gone

**Summary: **Allen is now in a tutu and the underdog or maybe even slave of Kanda. But Kanda is seriously acting weird

**A/N: **the idea just popped out of my head when I just learned my cousin was taking ballet classes which she was forced to. And the whole story came up when I woke up from a dream a very creepy dream.

**Warning: **OOC-ness, and bad English (sorry)

To Bend To Your Needs

* * *

Allen' POV

I hate him, I hate him. I hate him!. Oh! And if you're thinking who I'm talking about, who else than that bastard Kanda Yu. He's the reason why I'm walking down the halls of the Black Order…not in my normal red and black uniform but…wait for it…wait for it… In...a freaking TUTU!, don't ask why…okay I'll tell you why, it stated like this, I was just finishing my breakfast, well some people think it's not normal for a 15-16**[1]** years old person to eat sooo much food well sorry if I'm and exorcist and a parasite type on top of that okay on with the story…when I reached my room, I turned the door knob to find it open. I remembered I locked it before I left…oh well I just left it as it is. I entered to find everything was normal…yup everything was in place except…one thing…WHAT THE HELL IS KANDA DOING IN MY ROOM? And looking in my closet..oh he better not see the poster… oh dang it he saw it.

"Oi BaKanda, what the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked, feeling a little weird having the Anti-Social Kanda Yu in my room.

Kanda looking oh-so-bored "Moyashi…..Komui is calling us for another mission and he told me to bring you to his office to discuss over it…"

I was getting some vibes that kanda isn't ascting normal, you know the Anti-Social, Foul-Mouth, Che-ing BaKanda normal.

"Umm..Okay…just let me get ready.."

"Moyashi…just one question" Kanda said getting closer to me.

"Sure, what is it?….no seriously…what is it?" I was getting impatient and nervous.  
"Why do you have a poster of Lenalle? Don't tell me you're turning into a second Bak Chan?."

I was Sweating like I could damp a towel. I knew that this day would come, the day that someone would find out about my crush for Lenalee and what's worst is, that person just had to be the famous Kanda Yu.

"Dammit…ok, what do you want me to do so you won't tell her" I knew there was a catch to this.

"Oh…just you have to do everything I say even if I say you have to commit suicide and It will be for 3 months"

"A little out of character don't you think Bakanda?" I rolled my eyes

"Shut up Moyashi and I command you to stop calling my BaKanda and Start calling me Master!" Kanda Demanded

My eyes widen to the size of plates and I don't me normal plates…I mean serving plates. First I have to follow every command Kanda give me…damn him…and stop calling him Bakanda…damn him…AND call him master…oh Damn Him To Hell, seriously could my day get any worser than this. "Wait here, I'll go get something…" I didn't noticed that kanda have been gone for at least ten minutes until I heard the door clicked close. I stared at Kanda… well not exactly at him but what his holding. I was a bag that seems to have an aura of 'I'mgonnatortureyou'

"Here, wear this! you stupid moyashi" Kanda handed me the bag. Seriously, I'm gonna kick Kanda in his baby-maker when this is over!.

It's Allen you.."

"Hmm what were you gonna say moyashi?" Kanda said giving me an evil smirk. Oh I wish I could just punch him till he's a Bloody Plump.

I turned around to peek what was in the bag and I think my eyes had widened to the size out saucers.

"Oi BaKanda, what the hell is this?" I glared at him

"You called me BaKanda..!, I'm raising it to 4 months"

"Hmph fine…Oi Kanda…why do you have a tutu?" I asked

"I was Planning for the idiotic Usagi to wear it(in reference to Lavi)….but I currently want to torture you with wearing it and walk around the Black Order wearing it" Kanda having an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hell no….no way in hell" I was throwing a tantrum. I am so not wearing a freaking pink frilly tutu just to embarrass myself at from of Lenalee no wait scratch that…at front of the whole order and I'm sure that Lavi will think I'm like Jerry you know being gay. And hell no I am so not gay. After an HOUR of forcing and hitting, Kanda finally put me in the stupid tutu and here I am with Kanda by my side Smirking like an idiot to go to Komui's office. Oh boy…my life is officially ruined

**[1]** Why it looks like it has been a year or maybe to since he joined the black order so bear with me

**A/N:** The chapters are short, I know but I'll try to update as many chapters as I can. =D Reviews please?


	2. The Lord of Bastards

**Disclaimer: **-Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! And if it did belong to me, Lenalee would be long gone...

**Summary: **Allen is now in a tutu and the underdog or maybe even slave of Kanda. But Kanda is seriously acting weird.

**A/N: **the idea just popped out of my head when I just learned my cousin was taking ballet classes which she was forced to. And the whole story came up when I woke up from a dream a very creepy dream. Oh and maybe a lot of the chapter will be in Allen's POV

**Warning: **OOC-ness, and bad English (sorry)

I thank the Great Missus Ann for beta reading She's COOOOL

To Bend To Your Needs

* * *

Chapter 2: The Lord of Bastards

Allen's POV

Finally we reached Komui's office. I was getting annoyed from all those stares that the other exorcist and finder's were giving me as if they want to rape me… What are they? Gay? Oh yeah and Kanda looks like he has more in store for me and my tortured life. I said it once, I'll say it again, my life is officially ruined. Kanda grabbed the door knob to Komui's office. I hoped nobody but Komui and maybe Reever would be inside but alas, I stood wrong… again. There they were, Lavi and Lenalee talking to Komui about their mission. It seemed that they had to go to Milan to retrieve two innocence… As I heard Komui warning Lavi to take care of his dear and somewhat annoyed sister and telling Lenalee to call him if Lavi ever tries to do something not right, I tried to hide behind Kanda. But _no_, he just had to be the jerk he is and move himself to the side to show how beautiful (in a sarcastic way) I am in a tutu. Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui turned to look at us. I can't believe they didn't notice us before; I'm wearing a _tutu_. By the look on Lenalee's face, I knew that my pride had jumped off a cliff and called me a useless slave. Wait… I'm not a slave… I'm an exorcist for crying out loud. Lavi was the first to comment.

"Wow… Allen, I never knew you look cute in pink... especially now that you swing that way!" _Damn you Lavi, I don't swing that way. I was forced in this tutu by the Lord of Bastards, and yes I'm talking about BaKanda._

"No Lavi… I don't swing that way, I was just-, " I was cut of by the Lord of Bastards.

"Just get out of here idiot; we have a mission too you know. So quit wasting my time!" Yup, Kanda is a certified Lord of Bastards.

Lavi, as usual, was grinning like the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland."Oh, does Mr. Grumpy have a stick in his ass? Oh poor Yuu!" Lavi seriously wanted to get on the BaKanda's nerves.

_Oi Usagi, I told you to never call me by my first name!_ I thought to myself, imitating what Kanda was about to say.

"Oi Usagi, I told you to never call me by my first name!" Kanda said, as expected.

_You better stop calling me that if you wanna see your next birthday._ I thought to myself, once again imitating Kanda.

"You better stop calling me that if you wanna see your next birthday." Kanda said, finally unsheathing his precious Mugen and pointing it at the throat of poor Lavi.

"Oh, Yuu... I didn't mean anything bad. It was a joke… a joke..." _Wait… Lavi… didn't Kanda just warn you not to call him by his first name?_

"That's _it_! When I'm done with you, you're going to be a roasted bunny!" **[1]**Kanda was red from anger, and that's what you call temper that is unmanaged.

"Okay guys, I don't want a mess in my office. Though it'd be much more of a bloody mess..." Komui was trying to calm down Kanda, which kind of worked.

"Che."

"Nii-san," Lenalee finally spoke.

"Yes, my dear little sister?" Komui was sparkling from just Lenalee calling him… talk about sister-complex.

"Your office already _is_ a bloody mess, as the British would say. right Allen?" Lenalee turned to me, with her short hair swaying. _Boy, I miss her pigtails, they were so beautiful._ **[2]**

I just nodded to notify that I was listening and to agree with her.

"Lavi, Lenalee… I think you two should get ready. I have to talk with Allen and Kanda about their mission," Komui suggested as Lavi and Lenalee were about to leave. Komui reminded Lenalee to call him if anything happened. I wondered if Komui ever drop that sister-complex of his.

Finally, Komui spoke to us (me and Bakanda) about our mission. Me and the Lord of Bastards (oh, I love saying that) had to go to Versailles, France. There has been an unusual phenomenon, and that phenomenon is that it just keeps snowing... non-stop… Déjà-vu much? After talking with Komui about the mission, Kanda stayed behind. I wondered what he was scheming. I reached my room and finally got out of the irritating tutu - it was seriously giving me wedgies - and got in my normal uniform. Ah, the comfort.

I started to pack my things, and it seemed like there was someone stomping down the hallways, but I just shrugged it off until BaKanda kicked down my door.

"OI Moyashi-," I cut him off before he could finish.

"Hey, BaKanda, what are you gonna do about my door? Have you ever heard of the word 'knock'? I think you should try to put it in some good use!"

"Five months."

"Ah, damn you!"

"Hmph, as I was saying. I want you to remove some of your uniform - except for your boxers - and replace them with these!" That came out more of a command. I wondered what was inside the huge bag. "What is it this time, a bunny costume that you were planning for Lavi to wear but you want to torture me by wearing it instead?" Seriously. Is Kanda a cosplay Freak?

"No... But, that would've worked…" Kanda said, in a monotone.

When I looked inside the bag, my eyes widened to the size of saucers… again. I wondered again if I should just jump off a cliff to end this miserable life, just like what my pride did.

**[1] **Ewww, who would want a roasted bunny? I know I wouldn't.

**[2] **If you think I'm a real fan of Lenalee… you're dead wrong!

A/N: phew finished chapter two I started writing chapter 2 when I just posted chapter 1 =D Reviews please? And please no flame.


	3. Don't let the Fatigue take over you!

Disclaimer: -Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! And if it did belong to me, Lenalee would be long gone

Summary: Allen is now in a tutu and the underdog or maybe even slave of Kanda. But Kanda is seriously acting weird Yullen Fluff in later chapters

A/N: Heya guys…im am sorry is there was a lot of mistakes from the last chapter its just I was in a hurry to update keehee. Anyway I think a lot of chapter will be in Allen's POV coz seriously I can't do Kanda's I'm not good at I even tried to do a kuroshitsuji Sebastian story and I sucked at doing a Sebastian.

Warning: OOC-ness, and bad English (sorry), maybe implied Yullen in chapter

I thank The Great Missus Ann For Beta Readering yay ^-^

To Bend To Your Needs

* * *

Chapter 3: Don't let the Fatigue take over you!

Allen's POV

I guess you were wondering what was in the bag… Komui told us that we will be using the ark to reach the Europe branch, then we would take a train to reach Versailles, France. Yes it is my first time to going to Versailles, even though I've been traveling with master (because master didn't want to waste money... yet he wasted money of women whores and wine!) before I joined the Order. Maybe I should visit the Palace of Versailles and ditch BaKanda… No… That's a bad choice. Not because I don't want to leave Kanda, it's just that if I went missing the order would really think I'm on the side of the Noah since I was the host of the 14th. _It will take 40 minutes to 1 hour to reach Versailles by train and another 10 minutes to reach the place where the blizzard is taking place so here we are, we only got in our own cabin just 5 minutes ago and it has gone dead silent. Maybe I should start. OH DAMN, it's so cold. How can the female exorcists be in a skirt when it is so freaking cold? It's not even snowing yet, but it's so cold! (I was forced into a female exorcist uniform to be exact)._

"Oi, Moyashi-" My thoughts were cut off when Kanda called me. That is seriously weird; Kanda Yuu, the one that rarely talks and mostly says foul words ripped the silence… Don't you think that's a little out of character? Now I noticed that Kanda was acting weird through out the day. I think before me and Kanda met up and started this whole chaos, he hit his head against a wall which made him forget how he really is and was.

"Moyashi… There's something I need to-WHAT THE HELL?" The train stopped with a lot of force, and I didn't notice that I was on the floor with something heavy on me. **[1]** I shut my eyes to suppress the pain. I tried to get the heavy 'thing' off of me but I noticed that the heavy 'thing' had long, smooth, soft hair… _Oh please tell me the 'thing' on me is not what I think its is._ I slowly opened my eyes, not trying to shock myself of what I would see. Though I know I would be shocked anyway...

Kanda was on top of me with both his hands on either side of my head, and our faces… man were we close… with our lips only inches away and our breath dancing… _Weird… Wait, why am I getting closer? It's not like I want to kiss him, but damn, he looks hot. I swear I will never admit that out loud… Don't tell me I'm falling for BaKanda? How can I? He has been treating me like I'm some trash, and our constant fighting won't stop and he even forced me to become his servant! Well, I wouldn't call it servant just… ah, whatever._ I was cut off of my thoughts again by the conductor announcing that there have been problems with the wheels.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but we are currently experiencing trouble with the tracks because of the heavy snow." _Huh, snow…Oh My God, I didn't even notice it was snowing. We must be getting close to the place... And from what the conductor said I bet that in Kanda's translation it would be, 'Because of the stupid weather, either you stay, or get off the effing train!'_

Kanda finally got up. _Man, I forgot what position we were in... It's a good thing he didn't see me blush… or... Did he? Ahh, why is my heart beating so fast? No way, it can't be. No… No. No. No..._

"Moyashi, get your things, we're leavening."

"Huh? But the didn't you hear-"

"I don't give a damn what that conductor just said; I would rather get this God damn mission over with than stay in this retched train waiting for who knows how long just to move!"

_Man what does really goes on in the BaKanda's Bird Brain?_ I thought to myself. Though, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't want to know, so I took my question back.

"Are you coming or not? Because I don't want that sister complex freak to keep on asking why I left you on this damn train!" Kanda shouted from outside the cabin. I wish he could at least come back to the cabin and just talk to me. I rushed to where Kanda was and got of the train. I knew I should've changed into my pants... After a damn 40 minutes, we reached our destination, and damn was it a blizzard. We ran to the where the hotel that we were staying at was. Once we entered, the receptionist gave us keys. And guess what, we had to share the same room. _I hope there are two beds. Please let there be two beds,_ I was chanting a mantra as if I was praying to all the gods I knew. I think that not all the Gods I knew were listening; we had to share a bed. Oh, I am so not gonna share a bed with the Lord of Bastards.

Kanda entered first; I was hesitant to even go in because I knew that BaKanda would be shoving me out to sleep in the blizzard. _Can't he take pity on a poor 16-year-old exorcist like me?_ I took the courage to enter and, what do you know, nothing happened.

"I'm gonna take a shower and don't you _dare _take a peek!" Kanda shouted. _I can't believe he's accusing me of being a peeping tom and he's the one who's been making me wear a pink frilly tutu and a female black order uniform!_

"What do you think I am? A pervert? And what makes you think I would peek?" I gave him a piece of my mind.

"Maybe… Maybe you are a pervert." He snickered.

"_Excuse _me? Who's the one that's been forcing me to wear these stupid outfits then?" I had enough of this jerk… he's just too much for me.

Kanda just entered the attached bathroom with his signature 'che'.

After a good 15 minutes, he finally came out with steam, with only a towel around his waist and his damped hair let down making him look so… _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Normal POV

Allen entered the bathroom with a towel and clothes he prepared while Kanda was in the shower. Allen then closed the door, locked it, and then turned on the water to fill up the bath tub. Allen then stripped himself out of his clothes and got into the bath tub. _Ah, this is so much better than staying in the same room with that idiot._

15 minutes later, Allen came out wearing a plain white shirt and blue pants. Allen sighed as he dried his hair and noticed Kanda by the fireplace.

_Do I really have these kind of feelings towards Kanda? Even though he treats me so horribly...?_ Allen thought, and stared at Kanda. Kanda's hair was still down, making his face looking more feminine. After Allen dried his hair completely, he moved to the bed taking one side so Kanda won't complain about him taking the whole bed. But Allen was too naïve, because he was forcefully pushed off the bed. It didn't register to Allen at first.

"You'll have to sleep on the floor and that's a command!" Kanda just ignored the glare that Allen was giving him.

"Why the hell should you be the one to sleep on the bed while I have to sleep on the cold floor?" Allen roared. He was certainly pissed off.

"That's because I'm _older _and I'm the one giving commands!"

And then Kanda was the one that was pissed off.

The shouting eventually turned into destroying the hotel room which lasted, oh, about an hour or so. They finally fell asleep due to fatigue. And who would've thought that no one was even disturbed by the noise the made?

A/N : whaaaaaaa it took 4 hours just to write this chapter I was having a hard time even thought it was a short chapter soo don't go 'what a lazy author looool opps I didn't mean anything bad

**[1]** I don't know how to add that part so please bare with me…


	4. OMG! Kanda 's Blushing?

**Disclaimer:** -Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! And if it did belong to me, Lenalee would be long gone

**Summary:** Allen is now in a tutu and the underdog or maybe even slave of Kanda. But Kanda is seriously acting weird Yullen Fluff in later chapters

**Thanks for the reviews yuki-souma and maybe might not put any akuma attaks since I suck at them…**

**A/N:** Heya guys…I hope you like the last chapter oh and thanks to Missus Ann for ghelping me in beta-reading it the story might be on a short hiatus since I'll be starting college soon waaaaah im not reading for college but im sure to update soon any way enjoy the chappy! oh and sorry if its unedited because...well you'll find out at the end of the chapter. ENJOY!

**Warning:** OOC-ness, and bad English (sorry), Yullen Fluff in this chapter or maybe not….., maybe some words so maybe I'll make it Rated t but just tell me if it should or shouldn't

**To Bend To Your Needs**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** OMG! Kanda does have a heart!

Allen woke up to the feeling of warm strong arms holding him protectively as if he were something fragile 'wait warm strong arms?' Allen eyes fluttered open to find himself in the arms of Kanda, he tried to break free but it would only result in Kanda hugging him more tightly. Kanda started to stir meaning he was bond to wake up anytime, Allen quickly shut his eyes to pretend that he was asleep (or maybe he wanted the moment to last long) which didn't really work because he felt a great pain on his right cheek. Kanda was pinching him and boy was it a pinch.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Allen said while rubbing his sore cheek.

"You thought I didn't know that you were awake, your play gave out because of your breathing!" Kanda was right, because of Allen's unsteady breathing, his play was given off.

The both of them sat up on the bed, Allen was getting uncomfortable because of the silence.

"Hey Kanda…"

"What now?" Kanda seemed annoyed

"Why were you hugging me when we were sleeping?" the question that Allen asked seemed to shock Kanda. _Damn this Moyashi, always being straight-forward but that's one of the factors that makes him cute…damn what am I thinking_ Kanda was cut off from his thoughts when Allen asked him if he was okay which obviously he wasn't.

"What's it to you as if you would care…"

"Kanda I do care, you're my friend, even if we always fight I would still worry about you…even if you are a total bastard…"the last part was mumble so Kanda wouldn't hear it but boy did he here it.

"What was that Moyashi, you want to die young?" Kanda glared at Allen. It was as if his eyes turned bloodshot.

"Hmph…as if you…Okay I'm sorry!" Allen Quickly changed his words as soon as he saw Mugen's tip on his throat.

"Wimp" Kanda smirked

"Girly Man!"

"Grandpa!"

"Soba Freak!"

"Glutton!"

They stop their bickering as soon as they realize how close they were, just a few inches and we know what would happen.

Allen blushed at least 10 shades of red while Kanda had a Light pink tint on his cheeks.

"Che…get ready Moyashi, we're going to get information from the town's people"

"Kanda…are you blushing?" Allen asked

"Hell no! There is no way…now get ready I'm just going to call Komui…"Kanda said as he put on his coat.

"Oh and change your clothes into the female uniform not the male" Kanda said and left leaving Allen who was simply shocked. He had to wear a female order uniform in a blizzard he thought he would turn into a popsicle by the time he returns to HQ.

Kanda reached the reception desk and asked if he could use the phone, when he got the permission, he stuck his golem and try to get in contact with Komui.

"Heya!"

"Damn it Komui Don't shout!"

"As if you don't shout…"

"Whatever..Komui…there will be bills coming over with your name"

"…why?..."

"We destroyed our hotel room…" at that moment the receptionist ask if Kanda could repeat.

"that's right you hear me we destroyed the hotel room that's why send the bill to this name Komui Lee and we will be transferring to another room" the receptionist is completely shocked, _how could two boys destroy a room_ the receptionist thought. Well if those two were Kanda and Allen that would be possible what more if Lavi was included or maybe even Tyki *snickers*.

When Kanda said those words, you could hear Komui Crying on the other side of the phone….poor Komui. After Kanda had enough of Komui's crying, he went back to their destroyed room to find Allen in his skirt already trembling. Both of them put on their over coat and went down stair toe exit the hotel. They both agreed to separate and come back within 2 hours, with no luck Allen came back to the hotel a little bit early. He sat on one of the couches in the reception and thought where the innocence could be, his thoughts drifted to Kanda and his own feelings for him _do I really like him…No…No…I can't be but whenever I see him my heart beats so fast I could hear it_ Allen thought to himself not realizing that Kanda came back.

"Oi Moyashi let's go…"

"Where To?" Allen Asked

"To an abandon Cottage outside of town, I found some people talking about a strange light coming from there" Kanda noticed that Allen was already outside the door of the hotel.

"What are you waiting for, let's go!" Allen turned back to look at Kanda.

"Well…you're excited

"Well yeah since I want to end this stupid mission and back into my pants!"

They reached outside of town and boy was it a snow storm. Allen couldn't take it any longer, he wanted to throw the retched skirt and put his pants back on.

"Are we there yet?" Allen yelled

"Cant' take the snow Moyashi?" Kanda snickered

"Well Duh! I'm in a freaking skirt for Pete's sake!"

"Almost…they said it was near a willow tree…there I can't see it!" Kanda yelled and pointed at their destination.

They ran as fast as they can because of the weather, they couldn't stay at least one minute in the blizzard. Once inside, they searched but no luck. They agreed to stay a little while since of course the weather. Allen was trembling; he couldn't feel his legs anymore until he felt some warmness around his body. Allen looked up and saw Kanda hugging him like this morning.

"Kanda, what are you doing?"

"Shut up and don't get the wrong idea…" Kanda exclaimed. Allen thought that maybe this was the right time to say what he really felt."hey Kanda, I've been thinking*sneeze*

"Shit! Don't tell me" Kanda put his hand over Allen's forehead.

"Shit! You have a fever!" Kanda said rubbing his temple.

"I'm sorry…I'm always a burden…"Allen looked guilty which made Kanda's heart (if he does have a heart…) hurt a bit, he couldn't bare to see his Moyashi like this…wait…his Moyashi…Kanda just couldn't believe himself, was he doing all these things because he wanted the Moyashi's attention?, or was it just for fun? _ahhh this is so not like me_' he thought.

"Hey Kanda what's that" Allen pointed to the direction where there was a strange light coming from under a dresser.

"We found it!" Kanda and Allen shouted

"after taking it from the dresser they race to where they're hotel and remember that they will be changing rooms since they destroyed the old one…..yup they packed their things and went into the new room. Kanda said he'll call Komui tomorrow and tell him they retrieved the innocence.

* * *

A/N: Yes it done *faints due to fever* Reira: please excuse hime-chama she has a fever yet she wants to finish chapter 4 soooo reviews please ^-^ oh yeah i was listening to the songs of Abingdon Boys School: Blade Chord, Down to You, Freak Show Innocent Sorrow, Freak Show, JAP OH and their cover for Buck-Tick's song "Dress" and Super Junior M - Super Girl Korean Version while making this chapter lol and i was wonder if what would it feel if Allen was Kanda's Super Girl...weird


	5. A little Privacy Here!

**A/N:** Hello Readers…..Long time no read ey…I know I know I haven't been updating in oh I don't know how many months but you cant blame me….blame the School and the dust bunnies under my couch…*sigh* but here I am giving you CHAPPIE 5 –Reira: hmph its about time…. HimeChama: Just be greatful I'm updating! **Please read: **Guys I'm planning to rename this fanfiction but I don't know what will be the name who ever helps me in renaming it will have Bunny Points….keehee.

Oh and guys one more favor, please tell me if this FF should be a rated T or another type of rating after reading this Chapter, just to be on the safe side

**EDIT:** oh and about the "Roasted Bunny" in chapter 2 i am sooo sorry for it it was like i made a very bad joke about the rabbit delicacies i am very VERY SORRY about it ...now that i think about it i did try it when i was like 6 years old but in an Egyptian Style but i don't remember how it takes like and if your wondering what did i mean about the "Roasted Bunny" joke i meant who would want to be killed and roasted by the Great?... Kanda Yu keehee.

**Disclaimer:** -Man does not belong to me; it belongs to the one and only Katsura Hoshino! And if it did belong to me, Then there will be a lot of Yullen, Poker Pair, Laven and maybe some comforting lenalee….oh wait there is already

**Summary:** Allen is now in a tutu and the underdog or maybe even slave of Kanda. But Kanda is seriously acting weird Yullen Fluff in later chapters

**Warning:** OOC-ness, and bad English (sorry), And a rated T Yullen(why you ask, its because of the cursing Kanda) or maybe Fluffy Yullen, and a Unintentional Cross-Dressing Allen...in a ***** suit *who ever knows the answer by the end of this chapter will get more bunny points nyahahaha

ENJOY!

* * *

**To Bend To Your Needs**

Chapter 5: A little Privacy Here!

_Previously on To Bend To Your Needs _(What is this? TV Show!)

"_Hey Kanda what's that" Allen pointed to the direction where there was a strange light coming from under a dresser._

"_We found it!" Kanda and Allen shouted_

_After taking it from the dresser they race to where their hotel and remember that they will be changing rooms since they destroyed the old one…..yup they packed their things and went into the new room. Kanda said he'll call Komui tomorrow and tell him they retrieved the innocence._

Allen's POV

Finally, we were able to find the bloody innocence, took long enough with all those shouting, beating up each other, destroying the room, making Komui cry because of the bills, and me getting sick and Kanda caring for me...hmm, I wonder why was kanda caring for me…Hohoho**[1]**. We finally got back to the hotel, kanda stayed behind at the lobby because he said he was going to call Komui while he told me get some rest...so he does have a heart…No no no I am not falling for that jerk and I'm straight…if I found out that I was gay for kanda boy would I jump at front of a train.

I arrived at the room, it looked like the previous room yup it has one bed what is wrong with this hotel…don't tell me Komui booked us at a Love Hotel…. I headed for the bathroom I needed a bath so badly all this dust and dirt sticking to me is really annoying **[2]. **Got into the shower letting the hot water run through my body _'ah it felt good nothing but a good hot shower in a cold winter day every thing is going a-o-'_ "HEY MOYASHI!..."

Normal POV

Allen was cut off by an annoyed Kanda, '_damn it Kanda of all times of all times seriously' _Allen thought as he got out of the shower and was about to reach for the towel until a certain Bastards burst opened the door. There it was, Kanda inside the bathroom with a _naked _Allen Walker they stared at each other, well basically Allen had wide eyes and blushing like a big tomato from head to toe while Kanda, his eyes widen a little but his face appeared blank but if you'd notice you could see a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

'_Wow I never knew that the Moyashi had very well-toned body though it has a touch of feminisim',_ Kanda thought looking at Allen as he wanted to ravish the poor Moyashi.

Kanda came back to reality and just quietly step backwards and closed the door very carefully (if the door is still in good shape). Allen on the other hand, had a lot of things running through his mind '_eh…eh…EH! Did Kanda…ha…but'_Allen thought until he came to his senses.

"Yes Allen, Kanda did see you dripping naked. Allen thought he heard a voice in his head

"God is that you….oh wait I am not dead yet…" Allen Rethought

"Who's there?"

"It's me silly, Hime-Chama, the author of this fanfiction'

"If you're the author of this fanfiction then, why the bloody hell did you make Kanda see me naked!"

"Because its fan and we want some Fanservice okay no more questions back to story"

Allen got into his clean clothes and got out of the bathroom stomping his way to Kanda

"What the hell was that for kanda? Can't I have a little privacy please? You could've just knocked!" Allen was fuming like he had steam.

"As if I knew that you were in there, I didn't see you sleeping so I thought that you ran away or something...anyway pack up your thing Komui told me that we're leaving in the next train the then we'll use your damn ARK…" Kanda was still blushing from the scenario.

After 1 hour they we're seating on their cabin on their way to Paris with dead silence, Allen was still blushing he couldn't take the damn silence. A lot of things were running through his mind. They finally reached Paris and Allen opened the ark, when they arrived at the Black Order, Allen ran as fast as he could to his room…well not until Kanda got a hold of his shirt and dragged him to Komui's Office.

They arrived in Komui's office, Komui told the both of them to sit…as they sat the both of them sat at the farthest of the couch making Komui confused. As they discussed about the mission, Allen head as drifting away until Kanda whack him on the head.

"Moyashi, lets go or do you want to be buried in this filthy office?"

"Oh…ok…" "hey you ok ?" "yeah…" Allen Gave his signature smile of to Kanda look at him really weird.

"Anyway follow me" Kanda ordered.

"Eh why" Allen being naïve person he was, was actually dragged by Kanda, "hey let me go!" "NO!" Kanda look like the devil himself (a/n: that got to be scary) when they arrived at Kanda's Room Allen was told to wait outside while Kanda finds something'_…Don't tell me he has another outfit for me to wear…'_Allen thought. When Kanda got out he was holding two big bags "what's this, another cosplay? Oh wait don't tell me it's a bunny costume that you were planning to force Lavi into it..." Allen was being Sarcastic. Kanda was grinning from ear to ear (**A/N**: now that must mean he is related to the devil)

"How did you know?" Kanda said.

"Yup Kanda you are a certified cosplay freak...just give it already so I could get this over with!"

Allen took the bags and shoved Kanda out of his own room and locked the door. After a while the both of them we're on their way to the cafeteria, it was a good thing that they didn't ran into anybody or else they would see a very cute (but very annoyed) Allen in a Color pink and Fluffy bunny suits its time to say Awww. As they arrived at the Cafeteria, Allen face was so red as the 1st people that took notice of him was Lenalee, Lavi, Kuro-Chan, Miranda…well basically all of the Exorcists and Finders in the Cafeteria. Allen could see Kanda grinning, he wished that he could just Smack that grin off of his face.

**[1]** You know the stereotypical laughs of the French since they are in France …I'm not being a racist

**[2]** Who would want dust and dirt sticking to them all day, I know I wouldn't

A/N: Finally I finished doing this chapter….in school! While the teacher wasn't looking phew that was close hahahahah

Anyway I hoped you like this chappie now on to the next not...well not until I watch hetalia nyahaha


End file.
